User talk:Scot 113
Scot's 1st Archive of his Talkpage Oi Fixed your blunder regarding the moving of your talk page. Do Archives; its much cleaner then what you were trying to do. It's also best to look in to it before you make assumptions.}} Don't be afraid to ask for my help. I offer my services to you. Willingly. Just don't bite the hand that helps kay? APS Sig2|text= Okay heres the thing: #Expound more on his childhood and his time with the SPARTAN-IIIs #Could the drug project actually do that? Couldn't it be just his natural ability? I dont see how the project can do that. #Um. Why would they take a Pelican and drive all the way to Onyx? They couldve just met with a Frigate or something. #And what is a headhunter? #Put a Section about his personality, I would like to know more bout his way of thought and so on. #Make Project Retourner IV to OPERATION: Retourner IV. Projects are for something else. #And please, do spell check. It'll be easier to read. I had hoped these had helped. Sincere. help if you want to, then yes, you can help. The main character is Spartan-077 ( nighthawk3). Reply for more info.--101stranger 22:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) i'll start it. you should read the article.(Spartan-077(Nighthawk3) to learn about him.--101stranger 21:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) If u have characters you want to put in the story, ask me. Reason for Article Removal Yeah, put them in. I'll start it later. Re: Move No prob. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 03:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Story Okay i'll make the page. It's called Halo: Spartan recon. The first 4 chapters are about your s-IIIs doing a recce mission on paris III. Story Story is up.101stranger 23:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Story Ok. Like I said, It's up. I haven't done much with it, so if you want to start it that's fine. Page Move Just to clear something up, you want the G removed, right? However, as you might know, there's already an article called "SPARTAN-113." Fortunately, you can use the same number if you use the title "SPARTAN-113 (Scot 113)." Is that how you want it? Sig Do you manually type out your sig, or what? If so, I'd suggest just making a template and call it or something, like my following sig. If you do this, just create a page entitled Template:ScotSig and paste the coding you want in there. Have a good one! gets you }} Hey! Hey, I was reading your Article, Spartan-4 program. It sounds really cool! I'm really sorry for Ajax Revenge NCFing you, he does that, Imma newbie as well, I was wondering if you would like to work with me on some articles? Ive got a story I think you'll like, Halo: Aegis Fate, message me back if you want to work together sometime!--Justin Kane 03:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Ok, now down to buisness... I've got tons of Ideas for my story, Halo: Aegis Fate, but I want to here yours. You have read it, tell me about where you would like the story to go!--Justin Kane 18:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Pvt. Justin Kane, UNSCMC, ODST Corps. Ok, I like that Idea... I like your Idea, But I want them to make it through the portal on the Ark but they get thrown near where Master Chief is, They end up in a Forerunner Ship Graveyard completeley Inhabited by Huragok (Engineers) and they race to get The Aegis operational again and They take control of a Forerunner frigate named "Destiny" they use parts from the Aegis to repair it and they go on a journey to get Home. What do you think?--Justin Kane 19:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Philip Fry Dude, Thats where the story began...there was a cave outside of Sandtrap and they had to be evacuated. And your guy can be a main character Just add a slot for your character on the story page, you have permission, Scot was on the ship and he will be friends with Justin Kane. And I wanna recreate the scene from Crows nest, you know, "Woah is that a spartan?" um still the Destiny is a reference to Stargate: Universe, thats how I want this story to kinda go like. What do you think?--Dr. RushJustin Kane 19:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Everything on the Ark was killed by the Halo firing, still your Character is on the Ship already so he is friends with Justin, They end up in a Ship Graveyard, They use Huragok to take apart the Aegis and repair a forerunner frigate, FV Destiny, they then use the Destiny to go back to Earth.--Justin Kane 20:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Nice addition to the Page, love ur Ghillie suit. Check out our salvation: Destiny --Justin Kane 23:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Justin kane Dude our Spartans should be Off-Duty Head Hunters!!! They are (were) are both in the same company, Gamma, they were sent along with the Chief on the Aegis, and they had just gotten back to Earth when "The Storm" was happening. Tell me what you think!!!--Justin Kane 03:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane I have nominated Justin-T606 for deletion, and I've Created a new character: Randall. He is the same company, Gamma Company. and they can just be Head Hunters that were on the Ark, thats way far from from Human Territory.--Justin Kane 20:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Yah, I've always wanted to us the name "Randall" for a character. By the way, can you add the Mjolnir Redux Image to my template on the to the side link to Randall. Heres the Image:http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/MJOLNIR_Powered_Assault_Armor/Mark_V --Justin Kane 20:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Ur ghillie suit looks awesome! Isnt it the C-Art for Jun in Halo Reach? The Reason i chose that Mjolnir Redux Pic is because the Halo 1 armor is the best. Also I will add Randall-G606 to the Halo: Aegis Fate Page, tell me what you think!!--Justin Kane 21:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Lolzzz XD Check out Halo: Aegis Fate now, and update your spartan's page and section, to update it to coolness check out Randall now.--Justin Kane 23:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Heres the outline: *Klap'Yap awakens and greets his squad, he goes outside the designated quarters. (They filled a room with methane for the Grunts.) *He asks a human for food, the marine gladly gives him an MRE, Klap'Yap walks by a window on the Ship and discovers where they are. *The ship ends up in a Forerunner Ship grave yard near the Legendary Planet. *They see a beacon, UNSC Forward Unto Dawn's. *The Aegis' engines are damaged , they cant go anywhere, the longsword and pelicans are out of fuel. *They see a forerunner ship (The Destiny) is partially damaged. *They configure a plan to drift towards the Dawn to get more fuel and the Chief and Cortana. Tell me what you think! Justin Kane 00:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) In Chapter 4, The Elite was Arm wrestling you or Scot, idk if he is you so...yah. Still, I'm going to recheck all of the Chapters and spell check them. Respond when you can!--Justin Kane 16:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) he isn't going out to get parts for the Aegis, He is going to the Distress Signal of the Dawn. Ok dude my frickin keyboard is stuck on Italics and i've clicked the button on and off, Fuck!!.--Justin Kane 16:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Ouch that sounds bad, I made two pages today: S-II C-III Program and Mark VII/SPI Armor, checkem' out!!!--Justin Kane 23:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) They look awesome, but I don't think our spartans wear SPI Armor, but you could introduce a new team of S-III's that were just shipped to Earth and Could not be deployed to fight in the battle of Earth, so they were put on the Aegis Fate before it went through the portal. Think about that, and tell me what you think!--Justin Kane 22:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't talk to me about reach, I don't have xbox live anymore. It only makes me miss it more. Still, I suggest you upgrade your Spartan, I mean he has SPI Armor, it's weak as hell, My S-III was able to get his hands on a Mark V. My guy could pwn the Crap out of your S-III. Still, I suggest giving him recon because there is a cool recon armor picture in the Archive. Go back a few pics to find it. And make a new team of S-III's (10) They will be our Spartans to command, they can have SPI Armor.--Justin Kane 02:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I'd limit scot's abilities for now, I'm fine for Jet Pack and Invisiblilty, But let Randall have Lock Down and Sprint. Also, think about the S-III Team I suggeted, it's Gamma so make them Green.--Justin Kane 02:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I added to armor abilities to Randall and a bonus thing. They were: *Sprint *Armor Lockdown *VISR Mode Tell me what you think!!!--Justin Kane 02:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Dude, sprint isnt impossible, it's Inertial Bipedal Boosters. And VISR is needed With his armor, check out his page.--Justin Kane 02:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) The ONI Ops gave Randall special booster-augments and they added the Inertial Boosters to his Armor.--Justin Kane 02:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) i'm making Randall's HUD in paint right now, it looks really cool.--Justin Kane 03:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I added Randall's HUD to his page: Randall's HUD, If you can adjust it please! Tell me what you think!!!--Justin Kane 03:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yah it's cool for an S-III, but why did you change from Gamma to Beta Company?--Justin Kane 03:34, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ok,still why the swich from gamma to beta?--Justin Kane 03:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright, you need to write your chapter, Chapter 5, I've added the specifications already (Location, Status, PoV, and Time). Chapter 6 is mine, it'll be the last of the Halo: Aegis Fate page. I'll Start a new page soon, I'll add chapter's names and stuff. Ckeck with me ASAP, ttyl.--Justin Kane 03:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Could you add to this page: UNSC Aegis Fate? Its getting really fucking annoying with templates and shit. Just add the regular complement to it, but add this to it: 6 Salvaged Sentinel Strike Fighters, 8 Salvaged Forerunner Beam Turrets, and for the Power Generators: 6 Salvaged Forerunner Zero Point Generators, and for Slipspace Drive: Salvaged Forerunner Slipspace Drive. (100 Ly/Hour) And when you finish this, please finish Chapter 5, so I can write Chapter 6, then we will move to Halo: Aegis Fate/ Book 2. And fix that page up when you can please.--Justin Kane 04:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Yah, ok, but have you added to UNSC Aegis Fate? It just needs all the Info of the regular one, except for Slipspace Drive(Change to "salvaged forerunner slipspace drive") and Armament (Add "Salvaged Forerunner Beam Turrets") and complement (Add "Salvaged Forerunner Sentinel Strike Fighter") Ok, plz add those things and an Image. Respond ASAP.--Justin Kane 23:34, May 10, 2010 (UTC) FotM Nominations and Voting Quitting Fuck this website and the people on it, not you though. I'm leaving this site forever, you may take my articles and salvage them for ideas. Use all my stuff to your advantage. Sorry if you were growing attatched to working with me, I just hate all the Non-Constructive Critiscism and NCFing. S-118, Ajax, Maslab, and S-091- all are gay.They all have no lives and can't stand to let anybody esle have fun on this site. Goodday, I enjoyed working with you. If you would like to work on something non-halo related, go here: Orion There you can talk with me, I would like to collaborate with you on this site. It's game I'm creating, called Orion. Its like Halo, GoW, CoD, StarWars, WH40K, and Pandorum fused together. Bye see you, hopefully, later.--Justin Kane 22:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol Lol. Funny...as I recall I provided clear cut proof, maintained excellent grasp of grammar and spelling, and you ended up changing the tag like I told you to do. I never recall I hiding either... :P Hahaha, understandable! Your article was the first I've ever tagged NCF. I wanted to make sure my argument was crushingly solid :P It's normal to get pissed over your work, but watch it. It can get you banned if you don't keep it locked down.-- Ah, well it just seemed to me that it was aimed at me, because I was the one who brought up the whole point of all of the Beta's being dead, in Noble, or are in the micro-dyson sphere. Well, if you ever need help with something hit me up, I'd be glad to help with something like canon friendliness or spelling/grammar. I can't guarantee anything though, haha :P Wow scott got alot better. All of the above and have you read my articles? *ahem* Could I use on one of my many articles? Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 21:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Sorry for the outrageously long wait. I was away. - Deletion Thanks.}} Ah, thank you for telling me. Will do. :) - Scot 113 01:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC)